Un Desastrozo Desliz
by kisecchi
Summary: "¿Acaso esa no es la remera de Abarai?" Renji/Ichigo.


_Bleach_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Último fic del año :3 Espero que terminen bien este 2011 y empiecen con todo el año entrante.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Desastroso Desliz<strong>

* * *

><p>Lo primero que Ichigo escuchó al despertar fueron los insistentes gritos de Asano Keigo. Luego de un largo bostezo y un momento para despertarse, miró por la ventana para encontrar a Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo en la puerta de su casa. Algo molesto por haber sido despertado tan temprano, le echó un vistazo al reloj sobre su escritorio y se percató de que no era tan temprano como en realidad pensaba.<p>

Pasándose una mano por el cabello, se acercó a la ventana intentando no disturbar al hombre que dormía su lado y la abrió de sopetón.

—¿Qué quieren? —gritó, con ansias de volver a enredarse entre las sábanas por un par de horas más.

—¡Ey, Ichigo! —Le saludó Mizuiro— Vamos a jugar videojuegos, ¿vienes?

Su respuesta fue un inmediato:

—No.

Justo cuando estaba por cerrar la ventana y volver a la cama, la escandalosa voz de Keigo se hizo oír en todo Karakura.

—¡I-chi-go! ¡Ven con nosotros, Ichi! ¡Ichigo!

Decidiendo que era un caso perdido, el joven de pelo anaranjado buscó sus shorts entre el pilón de ropa en el suelo mientras despertaba a su acompañante con un pie.

—Ichigo, ¿qué pasa? —murmuró el Segador de Almas con voz ronca, intentando abrir los ojos contra la cegadora luz solar que se colaba por la ventana.

Tomando la primera remera que halló, Ichigo espetó entre dientes:

—Que ni se te ocurra salir de la habitación, iré a decirle a Keigo y los demás que se vayan.

Después de eso, cerró la puerta de un portazo y comenzó a ponerse la camiseta mientras bajaba las escaleras, dejando a un muy confundido Renji en su cuarto.

Cuando se abrió la puerta de entrada, Yasutora, Keigo y Mizuiro se encontraron con un muy despeinado Ichigo, vestido sólo con unos pantaloncillos y una sudadera con la estampa de una calavera y la frase «red pineapple» que le quedaba demasiado holgada como para ser suya. Se le notaba a millas que todavía estaba algo dormido, y el entrecejo más fruncido de lo habitual declaraba lo fastidiado que estaba.

Cruzándose de brazos y clavando la mirada en el más insoportable de sus amigos, escupió:

—Estoy cansado y ya dije que no quiero ir, así que váyanse.

—Eh, Ichigo...

El joven posó sus ojos marrones en Sado, quien le miró de arriba abajo. Ichigo habría jurado que la voz de su mejor amigo sonaba confundida, e incluso algo avergonzada. Era uno de esos momentos en los que odiaba que llevase el flequillo tan largo; de no ser así, podría ver la expresión del moreno y comprenderle sin que el otro tuviera que emitir palabra alguna.

—¿Acaso esa no es la remera de Abarai?

—¿Qué? —Rió Ichigo, descruzándose de brazos para poder mirarse el torso— No digas tonterías, Chad, ¿por qué tendría algo de ese idio–?

El tiempo, para el mayor de los Kurosaki, se congeló en ese instante. Estaba seguro de haber tomado su remera del montón de ropa, y sin embargo, ahora llevaba puesta la ridícula prenda que le regaló en modo de broma al Teniente de la Sexta División del Gotei 13. Renji la usaba tanto que Ichigo llegó a cuestionarse si el Segador entendió la burla y le restó importancia o pensó que realmente era un obsequio.

—¡Ta! —Exclamó Keigo con exagerado entusiasmo, colgándosele del cuello al Segador Sustituto— ¡Idiota! Eso querías decir, ¿cierto, Ichi? ¿Ichigo? ¡I-chi-go!

Mizuiro, cansado de ver a uno de sus mejores amigos siendo sacudido por el morocho, tomó a Keigo del cuello de su camisa y le separó de Ichigo, el cual pareció salir de su estado de shock sólo para dar paso a un terrible sonrojo que se apoderó de sus facciones.

—N-No es lo que parece, ¡de veras! —tartamudeó desesperadamente, agitando los brazos en un vano intento de negar lo innegable.

Y si todo eso no fuera poco, segundos después apareció Renji al final del pasillo, llevando el pelo suelto, los pies descalzos y el pecho desnudo.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto, Ichigo?

Si los amigos de Ichigo pensaron que éste no podía ponerse más rojo, pues estaban equivocados. Cerrándoles la puerta en la cara, lo último que oyeron antes de huir de la inminente furia de Kurosaki Ichigo fue al mismo gritando «¡te dije que no salieras de la habitación!» y el sonido de alguien siendo impelido contra el suelo.


End file.
